counting the twelve stars
by heytrisha
Summary: Bertholdt Fubar pernah mencoba menghitung bintang dua kali dalam hidupnya./ Bertholdt, Annie; AU.


**title**: _counting the twelve stars_

**notes**: Bertholdt/Annie. _no romance though_, hehe. ^^

.

_Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime_

_._

untuk zakuro71. _Happy reading!_

_****_**#np**_: ****_Owl City - Vanilla Twilight

* * *

_You said_ _that my hands is so soft,_

_only because you don't know what it have touched._

* * *

.

Bertholdt Fubar pernah mencoba menghitung bintang dua kali dalam hidupnya.

Dan ia tidak pernah berhasil. Setidaknya, belum. Namun ia telah mampu memetakan beberapa rasi, dan mencatat kordinatnya baik-baik dalam pikirannya.

Bertholdt tidak pernah membuat permohonan pada bintang, lagipula ia tak pernah melihat bintang jatuh. Bintang tak pernah jatuh, hanya berpindah sekali-sekali.

_Iya, kan?_

* * *

Malam ini adalah waktunya ia menjenguk Reiner. Reiner, sahabatnya, yang entah sudah berapa tahun terakhir terbaring di rumah sakit. Sahabatnya, yang matanya bersinar redup dan kulitnya sepucat ikan. Sahabatnya, yang hidupnya hanya bergantung pada dialisis dan mesin cuci darah.

Reiner, sahabatnya, satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia hidup.

* * *

Sejak dua tahun lalu, Bertholdt telah menerima kenyataan bahwa Reiner, sahabatnya, terdiagnosis menderita gagal ginjal. Dan Bertholdt telah resmi menjadi calon pendonor bagi sahabatnya.

Dua bulan lalu Bertholdt resmi berumur delapan belas tahun, dan ia telah menerima SIM pertamanya. Ia memakainya pertama kali untuk mengantar Annie, tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil, ke kafe di pinggir kota.

"Bertl," panggil Annie yang berada di samping kursi pengemudi. Bertholdt menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Mereka bilang, operasinya akan dilaksanakan tiga bulan lagi."

"Hu uh."

Annie mendengus. "Jangan iya-iya saja. Kasih tahu pendapatmu, _please_."

Bertholdt tertawa. "Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan?"

"Kau ini pasrah sekali." Annie menghela napas. "Jangan begitu Bertl."

Bertholdt mempercepat laju mobilnya. "Hm, yah," gumamnya sambil tersenyum, "sepertinya memang begitulah aku adanya."

"_Okay…_ _Fine_."

Hening melingkupi mereka berdua. Annie menatap ke luar jendela, memperhatikan bintang yang bersinar pudar di langit kota. Di sebelahnya, Bertholdt menggumamkan sebuah lagu kanak-kanak, irama ninabobo yang menenangkan.

"Bertl…" panggil Annie perlahan. "Aku tak begitu menyukai Reiner."

Bertholdt terdiam.

"Kenapa, Annie?"

"Kenapa, ya?" Annie tertawa kering. "Bagiku, ia tak lebih dari sekadar boneka yang bertahan hidup di ranjang rumah sakit."

Bertholdt tercekat.

"Tapi… itu bukan salahnya, Annie."

Annie mengangkat bahu, pandangannya menerawang. "Ya, bukan salahnya." Ia menatap pemuda di sebelahnya lekat-lekat. "Memang bukan salahnya, Bertholdt."

Percakapan mereka terhenti sampai disitu.

* * *

.

Bertholdt tak meneruskan kuliah ketika ia lulus SMA. Ia memotong rambutnya, dan mengambil pekerjaan di sebuah _bakery_ sebagai penghias kue.

Annie, yang tidak menyukai keputusan sahabatnya itu, mendesaknya untuk mengambil kuliah malam. Jurusan apapun, yang penting sahabatnya itu memiliki sebuah gelar.

"Tak apa, Annie," katanya suatu hari, nadanya ringan. "Lagipula, aku tak tahu mau mengambil jurusan apa."

Annie mendengus. "Hidupmu kayak gak punya tujuan, Bertl."

Bertholdt tertawa, begitu lepas seakan ia tak memiliki beban apapun di dunia ini. "Ada, kok. Jadi stok ginjal berjalan untuk Reiner, _that's all_."

Annie menatapnya dengan aneh, kedua alisnya tertaut. "Bertl…" gumamnya setengah putus asa. "Kau sakit… Bertl, kau sakit."

* * *

.

Malam itu, Bertholdt pulang dengan sebuah bantingan keras dari ruang tamu saat ia membuka pintu.

"Mr. Fubar, tolong… hentikan Bertholdt, jangan lakukan operasi itu," samar-samar Bertholdt mendengar suara Annie yang memohon, nadanya serius.

Setelah itu hening, dan terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka paksa.

Bertholdt menemui Annie yang bertabrakkan dengannya di muka pintu.

"Minggir," gumam gadis itu, matanya merah. Bertholdt tak bergeming.

"Kubilang, minggir!" ulangnya lagi. Bertholdt menahan napas, sebelum kemudian mundur selangkah, dan menatap mata biru sahabatnya lekat-lekat.

"Dengar, Annie…

"—sudah tak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi," cetusnya singkat. Bertholdt menggenggam tangan sahabatnya, menahannya sebelum ia sempat melangkah lebih jauh.

"Masih banyak," bisik Bertholdt, napasnya memburu. "Kau belum mendengar apa pendapatku, Annie."

Annie mengangkat wajahnya, dan tertawa. "Haha. Memangnya kau punya pendapat, Bertl? Bukannya kau selalu mengiyakan apapun yang orang suruh padamu?"

"Annie—"

"…jangan membuatku tertawa!" sergah gadis itu dingin. "Kau tak lebih dari sekadar robot, Bertl. Tidakkah kau sadar tentang itu?"

Pintu tertutup, dan Bertholdt tak pernah merasa sehampa ini sebelumnya.

* * *

.

Di antara teman-temannya, Bertholdt paling dekat dengan Annie. Sahabatnya itu, yang tingginya berbeda jauh dengannya, merupakan satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai, selain Reiner. Annie Leonhardt, yang rambut pirangnya selalu dikuncir keatas, yang jarang tertawa, yang bibirnya selalu menyunggingkan senyum kecil setiap kali melihatnya, merupakan satu di antara beberapa orang teman yang ia miliki.

Annie Leonhardt, yang begitu berlawanan dengan dirinya. Annie berperangai dingin, sementara ia orang yang lembut; Annie selalu berbicara blak-blakan, sementara ia selalu memperhatikan tutur katanya sesopan mungkin; Annie membenci Reiner, sementara ia menyayanginya setengah mati.

Dan ia tak pernah benar-benar memahami sahabatnya itu.

* * *

.

Ia sudah tiga hari tak berbicara dengan Annie, dan kini itu mulai terasa menyesakkan baginya. Seperti berhari-hari tak terkena sinar matahari. Seperti berhari-hari tak makan, tak minum air.

_Rasanya seperti hidup di ruangan hampa udara._

* * *

.

Bertholdt mengetuk pintu apartemen Annie malam itu.

Tiga kali ketukan, dan akhirnya Annie membuka pintu. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat.

"Ehm," Bertholdt berdeham, mencoba memecah kecanggungan yang ada. "Annie…"

Namun gadis itu keburu menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Oh, Bertl..." desahnya setengah putus asa, "kenapa…kenapa kau tak menolaknya, Bertl?"

Bertholdt terdiam, dan menghela napas.

"Menolak apa?"

Annie menatapnya seakan dia adalah orang teraneh sedunia. "Operasinya, Bertl. Apa lagi?"

Bertholdt tak menjawab.

"Transplantasinya akan dilakukan besok, Bertholdt… oh, _damn_. Mereka akan menyayat perutmu, dan mengangkat ginjalmu seakan itu tak lebih dari seonggok barang mainan…"

Bertholdt terdiam, namun dadanya terasa hampa. Dua tahun ini, ia hidup hanya untuk ini, kan? Untuk stok organ bagi Reiner. Untuk menghidupi Reiner.

"Tidak…" ia melonggarkan pelukan di antara mereka perlahan. "Mereka tak akan melakukannya seperti itu, Annie."

Annie menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Annie."

Annie memeluknya sekali lagi, kali ini begitu erat; seakan takut untuk melepaskan.

"Bertl," bisiknya perlahan. "Kau sudah menunggu ini… selama dua tahun, kan?"

Bertholdt mengangguk.

"Cih, Bertholdt—" ia mulai terisak-isak. "Tahukah kau, Bertholdt Fubar? Kau ini seperti domba ternak yang digemukkan selama bertahun-tahun, untuk akhirnya dijagal."

* * *

.

Malam ini langit tak berbintang, dan Bertholdt Fubar tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, bau obat bius menguar di udara.

"Positif," dokter meletakkan pisau bedahnya, dan mengangguk. "Operasinya bisa dilaksanakan malam ini."

Mr. Braun mengangguk, sementara Mrs. Braun mengusap air mata kelegaan.

"Oh Tuhan," Mrs. Braun tersenyum bahagia. "Syukurlah…"

* * *

[ _Di batas antara kesadaran dan ketidaksadaran, Bertholdt Fubar bermimpi tentang ketiadaan. _]

* * *

.

.

_**Epilog:**_

Pintu kamar dua ratus lima terbuka, menyingkapkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang tengah terlelap; di ranjangnya tergantung papan penanda bertuliskan '_Reiner Braun_'.

Di tengah heningnya malam, Annie Leonhardt masuk, langkahnya hampir-hampir tak bersuara.

"_Sorry_, Reiner," bisiknya pelan, sebilah jarum suntik berisi sianida tergenggam di tangannya.

* * *

[ _Annie Leonhardt pernah mencoba menghitung bintang sebelumnya, dan ia menemukan beberapa hal yang memang tidak tertulis di langit; di antara gelapnya debu-debu galaksi._ ]

* * *

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
